La Verdad del Infinito
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Una vez él fue un rey poderoso y un genio ansioso por aprender, pero el poder y la inteligencia no deben nunca mezclarse o se creara un monstruo. Ahora él ha vuelto, recordado todo lo que fue y nada podrá detenerlo para que reclame lo que siempre fue suyo...
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen… no todos al menos.**_

**Capitulo Uno: Jamás Me Olvides**.

Shade observaba como sus cuatro compañeros discutían mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por ignorarlos, al final de cuentas, llegaran a lo que llegaran seria Shade quien tendría el voto final.

Nada se hacía si ella no lo autorizaba y quien desobedeciera conocería la furia de la Reina del Gremio de Sangre.

_Rondeau Allegro_ de Mozart se escuchaba de fondo, Shade cerró los ojos para disfrutar uno de sus _Concertos_ favoritos. El violín siempre había sido su debilidad aunque el piano su pasión. Ella era una aficionada de la música, en especial la clásica, le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad y a relajarse. Razón por la cual en las reuniones del Gremio se escuchaba siempre a Mozart, Beethoven o Tchaivkosky, para evitar que Shade matara a los presentes por un disgusto.

Ultra, clavo una de tantas navajas que adornaban su cuerpo musculoso en la mesa de caoba para llamar la atención de la reina.

—Shade, diles a estos inadaptados que lo que planean es una estupidez. Es una masacre masiva. ¡Y no de las buenas!

—Es una oportunidad única que...

—Lo que planean es una estupidez —interrumpió Shade sin abrir los ojos.

—Pero mi reina ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que decíamos —comento molesta Elpis.

—No hace falta. Si Ultra dice que es una estupidez es porque debe sobrepasar lo absurdo.

Ultra era el más infantil de los cinco, y por lo tanto el más impulsivo, pero esa no era la única razón por la que Shade le daba la razón a él. Ultra era la única persona en que Shade confiaba. Compartían un mismo pasado, él sabía quién era ella y ella sabía quién era él. Los dos extrañaban a las mismas personas y también sabían que lo mejor era que ellos dos estuvieran alejados de todos los que amaban.

Shade y Ultra eran como hermanos, aunque también por reputación y protección ocultaban su relación fraternal.

Cuendo la canción llego a su fin Shade abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia la mesa con delicadeza, lo que hizo que toda la sala automáticamente quedara en silencio.

—Si no hay nada importante que quieran informarme, yo me retiro. Como se dieron cuenta no llegamos a nada, otra vez.

Shade se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de salir tomo la capucha de su capa roja y se la coloco, lo que activo la ilusión de negrura que todo el mundo veía al intentar verla a la cara. Su identidad era un tesoro que debía permanecer secreto. Ya era bastante malo que su peor enemigo supiera quien era, no necesitaba que toda la galaxia se enterara de su identidad.

Los enormes pasillos de ónix negro le parecían eternos. Siempre le había molestado quedarse en el castillo, era siempre oscuro, frio y lleno de gritos de gente siendo torturada, pero ese había sido el hogar de su maestro, y ahora era su palacio, a pesar de que no tenía nada que fuera de ella. Todas las reuniones del Gremio se celebraban ahí, todos los mercenarios que buscan un descanso de su vida llena de sangre y muerte podían venir aquí y quedarse solo por unos días, las únicas personas que podían vivir ahí permanentemente eran los Cinco, pero nadie se quedaba por respeto a su Reina, ya que si ella no se quedaba en el palacio nadie más debía.

Shade abrió las puertas doble que daban a su habitación y entro. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar, pero sobre todo necesitaba contestar una llamada.  
>Todos creían que ella vivía una vida feliz llena de lujos, después de todo era un reina poderosa y temida, una científica fría y calculadora... y aun así era un títere, sus hilos no habían sido cortados. Ese era su más grande secreto.<p>

Inconscientemente acaricio el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular mientras se dirigía a la enorme chimenea. El anillo era un peso que siempre la hacía recordar, metafórica y literalmente. Apago el fuego que ardía y presionó el botón oculto en el candelabro, apareció una pequeña pantalla en la pared a la que Shade se acercó, y bajándose la capucha acerco su ojo a la pantalla, que rápidamente escaneo su retina e identificó quien era ella.

Una puerta secreta se abrió en la chimenea, lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara. La puerta daba a un pasillo que ella recorrió rápidamente.

Ya era tarde, se suponía que ella tenía que haberlo contactado desde hace veinte minutos.

Al terminar el corto pasillo había una puerta de metal y otra pantalla, pero esta no tenía escáner de retina, esta tenía una bocina y un micrófono.

—Identifíquese —dijo una voz computarizada.

—Solo abre la puerta.

–Voz identificada. ¡Bienvenida, Shade!

La puerta se abrió con un clic. Shade se precipitó hacia el intercomunicador que parecían tres enormes diamantes, pero que en realidad era uno de sus inventos, uno que él le había dado a ella para que se pudieran comunicar, o como Shade le decía: para que él pudiera vigilarla. El intercomunicador estaba brillando, iluminando todo el lugar con los colores del arco iris, lo que significaba que había una llamada en espera.

Tomando las tres piedras dijo:

—Aceptar llamada — y las lanzó al suelo, creando un triángulo.

El brillo cesó, entonces una persona apareció en medio del triángulo. Se veía tan real que en serio parecia estar ahí, pero Shade sabía que solo era una proyección, un holograma del intercomunicador, y aun sabiendo que era imposible que él la tocara no pudo evitar desear huir de esa maldita habitación, no por miedo a él, Shade era tan peligrosa como él lo era, sino por repulsión y odio.

—Hace veinticinco minutos que te estoy esperando —su voz era fría como el hielo, y a la vez había un toque ardiente y seductor, que hacía temblar el corazón de Shade. Y él lo sabía, era por esa razón que lo hacía—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En otra reunión con los Cinco.

—Últimamente el Gremio ha tenido muchas reuniones.

—¡Que observador eres! —dijo sarcásticamente Shade, él solo frunció el ceño en respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Porque que, genio? —pregunto Shade rodando los ojos y dándole un tono de burla a la última palabra.

—¿Por qué tantas reuniones?

Shade cruzo sus brazos en su pecho mientras respondía:

—Puede ser porque todos los del Gremio son considerados los criminales más buscados en todas las galaxias, y como mis súbditos debo protegerlos y encontrar la manera de hacerles más fácil sus trabajos.

Él se movió más cerca de ella, el intercomunicador empezó a temblar, estaba al máximo de su capacidad de proyección. Shade se obligó a quedarse donde estaba, sin mover ni un músculo ni mostrar la más mínima reacción a su acercamiento.

—Entonces haces un excelente trabajo, no puede haber mejor Reina que tú, la Asesina Sin Rostro.

—Eso es porque no hay nadie mejor que yo.

Él se río, una risa tan oscura y profunda que encendió la piel de Shade. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba!

—Sigue diciéndote eso todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que yo siempre gané, gano y ganare cuando se trata de ti. No hay competencia, no tienes que resistirte y hacernos todo más difícil.

Shade perdió su cuidadoso y casi perfecto control. Siempre lo hacía con él.

—¡Mientras viva jamás me someteré a ti de ninguna manera! Siempre peleare contra ti, pase lo que pase. Sea como sea.

El silencio reino durante lo que parecieron horas, Shade en ningún momento aparto su mirada esmeralda, aun cuando la de él se tornó lujuriosa en lugar de furiosa.

Su voz sonó fría cuando volvió a hablar lo que contrariaba los zafiros de sus ojos.

—No puedo esperar a que sea tu cumpleaños número veintiuno, entonces podré demostrarte lo equivocada que estas. Me perteneces, Cindy, siempre lo has hecho. Tu corazón, tu alma, tu cuerpo, todo es mío. Y en un mes te entregaras a mí. Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo ¿no?

—Jamás podré olvidarlo. Decidirá el resto de mi vida.

—Todo está claro entonces. Hablaremos pronto y por favor se puntual, el anillo debe avisarte con una hora de anticipación de mi llamada.

—Haré lo que pueda —contesto aparentando los dientes.

—Solo treinta días más, mi reina —él sonrió, en verdad parecía una sonrisa sincera, feliz, pero Shade, a pesar de que le dolía reconocerlo, sabía que solo era una ilusión. La persona que él había sido se había ido, ahora solo quedaba este monstruo—. Entonces tomaras tu lugar a mi lado.

Sin ninguna palabra de despedida la transmisión se cortó con un flash blanco. El intercomunicador dejo de brilla y todo se volvió silencioso en la habitación, pero no en la mente de Shade, que seguía gritando lo que él había dicho. El pacto que hizo con el diablo nunca se había sentido tan real como ahora.

Solo en treinta días cumpliría su promesa y se uniría en sagrado matrimonio con la única persona capaz de vencerla, con la persona responsable de las desgracias y miserias de todo el universo.  
>Con Jimmy Neutron.<p>

_**Nota del Autor:**_

_**Este es mi primer Fanfic y estoy algo emocionada, espero que les haya gustado. Díganme por favor que les pareció, si les gusto, lo odiaron, todo. Solo quiero mejorar y sé que ustedes me pueden ayudar.**_

_**Gracias por leerlo, espero seguir escribiendo este Fic.**_

_**Sorceri 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: No todos los personajes en este Fanfic me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Dos: Capa Blanca, Sangre Roja.**

Ultra estaba esperándola afuera de su habitación cuando salió del cuarto secreto, Shade lo sabía porque su sistema de seguridad se lo había informado.

Antes de abrir la puerta fue rápido hacia el enorme espejo frente a su cama para ver si no lucia tan alterada como se sentía. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba bien abrió la puerta sin ninguna palabra.

Ultra entro, cerrando la puerto con seguro mientras observaba su entorno, era un hábito para todos, cuando tu vida siempre está en el punto de mira de la muerte aprendes a ser cauteloso. Pero eso también hizo que Ultra se diera cuenta que algo iba mal. A veces Shade odiaba sus tan afinados instintos.

—Lo contactaste otra vez.  
>Shade se quitó la enorme capa roja y la arrojó al suelo, con él no tenía por qué esconderse. Antes de contestar se sentó en la enorme y lujosa cama.<p>

—Yo no lo contacto, él me llama.

—¿Y tú siempre tienes que contestarle? —Ultra cruzo sus brazos sobre su amplio y bien construido pecho, cualquier chica encontraría eso atractivo e intimidante, más intimidante que atractivo, pero Shade no se sintió ni atraída ni intimidada. En el cuarto había un monstruo cruel y peligroso, y ese no era Ultra.

—Yo hago lo que quiero cuando se me da la regalada gana, Ultra —la voz de Shade era afilada, demostraba lo cerca que estaba del borde. Un rayo de energía recorría el cuerpo de Shade, palpitando desde dedo anular. Pronto la vista de Shade se tornaría roja de rabia.

Sangre se derramaba siempre que Shade sucumbía a sus emociones.

Ultra se mantuvo en su lugar sin prestar atención al tono de voz de Shade. Algo que no era muy inteligente, todos huyen y se esconden cuando Shade esta así de alterada, pero Ultra es una de las escasas personas que sufren de inmunidad. Claro, eso no evitaría que Shade le diera una paliza si quisiera, no lo mataría, pero podría ponerlo en su lugar.

—No cuando se trata de esto —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Él es el que siempre hace lo que quiera contigo, no al revés, y quiero saber el porqué.

Shade se levantó poco a poco de la cama. Su postura estaba tensa y aun así logro que se viera elegante y grácil. Con lentitud deliberada se acercó a Ultra, cuando estuvo a pocos pasos él inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

Instinto de conservación.

Ella se detuvo al ver el movimiento. Shade amaba el control, y a veces ese control no se gana con orden y disciplina, sino con miedo. Para ella ese movimiento significaba situación controlada, Shade ordenaría y Ultra obedecería, solo para mantener su pellejo intacto. Pero extrañamente, esta vez ella no encontró esto satisfactorio.

Tal vez se debía a que el control que ella tanto amaba era una ilusión, ni siquiera ella era en verdad la fría reina que todos pensaban que era. Todo era una farsa. Shade se había hecho así para ocultar sus sentimientos de todos, de él.

Jimmy Neutron no podía enterarse que ella, muy en el fondo, seguía siendo la niña estupida que hizo esa promesa. Tuvo que aprender a ser más inteligente, sin dejarse llevar por ese fuego destructivo que eran sus emociones, para no cometer los mismos errores que cometió cuando era niña. Tuvo que perder su humanidad para sobrevivir al duro entrenamiento que su maestro, Leviathan, le impuso cuando lo perdió todo. Tuvo que convertirse en asesina para ser digna del trono y convertirse en la Reina del Gremio de Sangre, y así podría retrasar su destino.

Esos largos ocho años la hicieron lo que era: una maniática, fría e inteligente reina obsesionada con el control; pero ya de nada le serviría en un mes. El miedo que causaba no la ayudaría a esconderse más, no de él... Ni de nadie.

—El tiempo se acabó —susurro más para sí misma que para Ultra.

—¿Qué?

Ella suspiro. Shade hubiera deseado que si tuviera que contarle a alguien su más grande secreto fuera a su mejor amiga, pero ella estaba perdida para Shade. Libby ya no era la chica que solía ser. Nadie en Terra lo era.

—El tiempo se acabó —repitió más alto esta vez. Si no podía decirle a Libby todo esto, al menos se lo diría a alguien en quien confiaba y quería—. Aunque intente escondértelo ahora lo sabrás en unos días, no tiene sentido retrasarlo más. Además he cargado con esto durante tanto tiempo...

—¿De qué hablas, Shade? —la confusión estaba escrita en los rasgos de Ultra y un poco de miedo todavía sonaba en su voz.

—Tú quieres saber, ¿no? La razón de porque siempre estoy en contacto con Neutron, donde sea y cuando él quiera... La razón de esto.

Shade se quitó el anillo y se lo mostró a Ultra.

La gema azul brillo contra la luz, una legendaria pesadilla en reposo pero esa no era la razón por la que ahora Ultra lo miraba con más cautela de lo normal.

—Dijiste que lo habías robado ¿era mentira?

—Sí, el anillo en realidad fue un regalo de cuando cumplí dieciséis. Cortesía de Neutron.

—¿Por qué diablos él te regalaría algo así? Esa gema es una de las cosas más poderosas en la galaxia, Dios, sé que debe haber más como esta por ahí, pero esa es la única de la que se tiene registros ¿y James te la dio? ¡De regalo de cumpleaños!

—Lo hizo. Sé que suena loco y estúpido de su parte, pero créeme... Lo hizo para recordarme que aunque tenga poder sigo atada a él.

—¿Atada? ¿Cómo si le rindieras cuentas a él?

Shade nunca tuvo tiempo de contestar porque la voz de la computadora de seguridad hablo:

—Persona acercándose.

No muchos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de unos toques en la puerta y la voz del quinto miembro de los Cinco.

—Mi reina, lamento importunarla pero esto es algo urgente.

Ultra maldiciendo fue el que abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Si Ashk'lam Rat se sorprendió al descubrir a Ultra en los aposentos de Shade no lo demostró. Había otra cosa que dominaba su expresión: ira y felicidad. Ashk' era un mercenario conocido por sus ataques de bipolaridad, no importa que estado de animo tenga él siempre mata, solo es diferente la manera en la que lo hace según sus emociones. Y su peor estado es la ira combinada con la felicidad, que para él significa masacre total de cientos, miles de personas.

Es uno de los más grandes asesinos ya que siempre cumple su encargo, pero si lo contratas corres el riesgo de que también te mate a ti. Su grado de peligrosidad lo hace ser uno de los Cinco.

—Un ataque —dijo Ashk' extasiado, saboreando las palabras como si le causaran un enorme placer—. ¡Hay que responder al ataque, su majestad!

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Shade.

—Las fuerzas de la IC han enviado un ataque al cuadrante seis, más específicos, al planeta Nemestia.

Shade por un momento se quedó en blanco, no quería comprender lo que las palabras de Ashk' significaban. Pero lo entendía, que la condenaran si no entendía.

Mientras Neutron y ella habían estado hablando un ataque había caído en un planeta de sus dominios, un lugar que estaba bajo su protección... Y él lo había ordenado. Su llamada en realidad había sido una distracción para que ella no se enterara hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Informes de batalla —la voz de Shade se escuchaba vacía. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Al parecer varias naves disfrazadas se infiltraron en el planeta y ahora la mitad del consejo real Nemes está muerto, la propia Némesis fue la que envió el mensaje pidiendo refuerzos. Elpis, Dakatho y yo ya estamos listos para la masacre solo esperamos sus órdenes, su majestad.

¡Cómo debería él estarse riendo de ella!

«No hay mejor Reina que tú.» Sus palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Shade. La burla siempre había estado en su tono, siempre. Había caído otra vez en sus juegos. ¿Que nunca aprendía?

Al parecer no, ella siempre seria esa estúpida niña, la segunda en todo. ¡La maldita Sombra de él! La ira y el dolor se vertieron como ácido en las entrañas de Shade, quemando y consumiendo toda frialdad y control que podía poseer. El anillo, que inconscientemente se había vuelto a poner, empezó a vibrar de poder, sincronizándose con el furioso palpitar de su corazón.

«Si no puedes proteger a los tuyos lo menos que puedes hacer es vengarlos.» Leviathan siempre le había dicho eso a Shade. No hay mejor momento que ponerlo en práctica ahora.

"_Te demostrare que no hay nadie mejor que yo, Jimmy"_, pensó Shade.

—¿Qué es lo que ordena, su majestad? —insistió Ultra cuando Shade permaneció en silencio.

Ella no contesto, solo se dirigió hacia las puertas de su armario y saco una enorme capa blanca que dentro de poco seria teñida de rojo.  
>La tormenta se desató.<p>

_**Nota del autor: Agradezco a todos los que están leyendo este Fanfic por su apoyo. Intentare subir un capitulo cada semana.**_

_**Recuerden decirme, por favor, si les gusto, lo odiaron o cosas así para que pueda mejorar.**_

_**Sorceri!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: No todos los personajes son míos.**_

**Capitulo Tres: Eco.  
><strong>  
>Shade, acompañada por los otros miembros de los Cinco, caminaron hacia el Salón de Armas del castillo. Todos estaban listos para la batalla, armados hasta los dientes, solo que a Shade le faltaba algo esencial aparte de su anillo, sus armas (navajas y pistolas de plasma) y su capa.<p>

La Corona de Navajas, hecha a base de cuchillos de plata con diamantes afilados incrustados, un accesorio letal e imponente. Hecha exclusivamente para ella, la única capaz de llevarla sin rebanarse la garganta en el proceso.

La corona poseía un pequeño dispositivo que le administraba oxígeno, curiosamente el dispositivo de oxígeno parecía como una especie de mascara que le cubría el rostro casi por completo, excepto los ojos, gracias a una malla que protegía su rostro de cualquier arma (debido a ese tipo de plata que solo se consigue en algunos cometas), sostenida por una cadena de diamantes. Nadie podría ver su rostro, solo sabrían que ella era la Reina del Gremio, pero no sabrían que ella una vez fue Cindy Vortex.

Sin embargo cuando se puso el símbolo de su autoridad no se sintió protegida como siempre se sentía, esta vez sintió una especie de nerviosismo. Por primera vez ella no era un monarca portando su corona... Sino una novia usando su velo.

Borrando rápidamente ese pensamiento guio a los Cinco, y a algunos otros mercenarios que estaban ansiosos por una buena matanza, hacia el laboratorio.

Los agujeros de gusanos eran de mucha utilidad cuando querías llegar rápido a un lugar, en especial si ese lugar estaba al otro lado del universo, como sucedía en esta ocasión. No tomo mucho tiempo para que todos fueran teletransportados a Nemestia, el hogar de los seres llamados Brilliance (Shade y Ultra los llamaban Nemestianos en secreto). Nemestia era uno de los pocos planetas que, contra toda lógica, posee luz propia como una estrella, y sin embargo el calor de esa luz y gas no desintegra. Un lugar donde se pudo crear la vida, muy diferente a la de Terra, con seres hechos de luz. Brilliances que estaban siendo desintegrados por transformadores de energía.

Lo que más sorprendió a Shade cuando llego a la masacre no fue ver demasiados cuerpos translúcido de los Brilliances sin vida cuando se supone que esto era un ataque menor, sino fue ver a Terranos acompañando a las tropas de la IC.

No tuvo tiempo para razonar ese descubrimiento porque ella y su escuadrón fueron atacados por esos mismos Terranos que los vieron llegar.

Y así Shade danzo con la muerte una vez más.  
>Al contrario que los Cinco y sus súbditos mercenarios que mataban de una manera brusca y ruda, Shade lo hacía con precisión, con movimientos fluidos y con gracia. Ella hacía del matar un arte, una coreografía que ella disfrutaba interpretar.<p>

La única diferencia que había cuando ella mataba fríamente controlada y cuando asesinaba perdida en el calor de sus emociones, era que lo disfrutaba. Le gustaba que la sangre roja de las tropas IC y los Terranos la bañara y tiñera su capa blanca pura a rojo muerte, los gritos de piedad y sufrimiento eran música para sus oídos y sus ojos veían una obra de arte en la masacre.

Una parte de ella, la niña que fue, estaría horrorizada con todo esto, llena de repulsión hacia lo que ella misma se había convertido. Pero todo eso era un eco lejano, en estos momentos Shade solo estaba concentrada en darle a la muerte más vidas. Satisfacer a ese monstruo que habitaba en ella.

Muchos la comparaban con el legendario Rey Torin, el antiguo monarca de la galaxia IC 1101, el ahora hogar de Neutron. El hombre era una leyenda de leyendas, un asesino sociópata que había iniciado la peor guerra de las galaxias que se había visto nunca. Nadie sabía sus motivos, solo sabían que Torin había estado dispuesto a destruir planeta por planeta con tal de matar a sus enemigos.

Shade se sentía un poco halagada por esa comparación. Torin era como la imagen a seguir de cada líder que había tenido el Gremio, sin contar el iniciar una guerra universal, por supuesto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando el último Terrano cayó al suelo desértico sin vida. Shade solo se quedó ahí, observando el hermoso cuadro que ella había ayudado a pintar, y aun así no se sentía saciada, quería más.  
>Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a ella durante un largo tiempo, todos sabían que si lo hacían estarían muertos en cuestión de segundos.<p>

Sabiendo que para poder ayudar a los heridos y para ir en busca de explicaciones tenía que enjaular a la bestia, controlo su respiración y abrió su mente a esos ecos que la acosaban. Así recordaría que ella era algo más que una máquina de matar.

No fue sino hasta que ella enfundó sus bellas navajas que Ultra tomo eso como una señal de que ella estaba de nuevo en control, así que se acercó a ella. Todos los demás estaban intentando encontrar sobrevivientes. Némesis, la gobernante de los Brilliance, estaba rodeada de guardias y doctores checándola para ver si estaba bien.

—Había Terranos en la batalla —dijo Ultra.

—Lo note —la mirada de Shade estaba fija en el horizonte. La noche en Nemestia había llegado con su distintivo color magenta.

—¿Crees que estaban...?

—Enfermos —Shade guardo silencio por un momento, pensando en todo lo que sabía sobre las armas biológicas que Neutron había creado–. Si no me equivoco, y creo que no lo hago, era el virus C.

Coacción.

—Pero ¿por qué? —la incredulidad coloreaba el tono de Ultra.

Eso era lo que no lograba entender. ¿Por qué Neutron había enviado Terranos contagiados cuando disponía de ejércitos de sobra para atacar a galaxias enteras? Si, era cierto que el virus C se apoderaba de la mente de la persona quitándole su capacidad de pensar por sí misma, un arma formidable, pero la única manera de que la enfermedad se esparciera era por medio de la respiración de partículas que llegarían directamente al cerebro. Shade lo sabía porque había estado ahí cuando Jimmy lo probo por primera vez con el bravucón Butch.

"_Una manera horrible de morir"_, recordó haber pensado Cindy, aun sentía el horror de ese día. Sus amigos y familia cayendo enfermos o muertos por motivos que aun desconocía. ¿Por qué Jimmy Neutron le había hecho eso a su planeta? La única suposición que se le ocurría era que él tenía una nueva imagen y reputación que mantener, y esa no era la del bajo niño cabezón al que todo le salía mal. A parte de que había usado esas armas para mantener a Cindy contra la espada y la pared.

Muy pocos habían sobrevivido a esa pandemia. En Terra todos ahora eran como zombies esperando las órdenes de su amo.

"_Al menos Libby no era un zombie"_. Cierto, Neutron no controlaba a Liberty Folfax, pero ella poseía otra enfermedad, un virus que en cierto grado era peor que el C.

Shade se acercó a un cuerpo tirado cerca de ella, era el de una Terrana que ella misma había decapitado. Todo en ella parecía humano, excepto por las venas negras y marcadas que sobresalían en toda el área de sus párpados y frente, un síntoma de su enfermedad.

Mientras Shade estudiaba el cuerpo noto un cambio en esas mismas venas, estaban inchandose como si fueran globos.

Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, la razón de porque Jimmy había enviado Terranos contagiados: para deshacerse de la evidencia.

—¡No respiren! —grito Shade mientras se arrojaba a Ultra.

Los dos cayeron al suelo justo cuando la presión de las venas cedió y todos los cuerpos de los Terranos liberaban un rocío de sangre negra como si fuera perfume.

No supo si los demás siguieron sus instrucciones de no respirar porque en ese mismo momento las naves enemigas explotaron y crearon otro infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: No todos los personajes son míos.**_

**Capitulo Cuatro: Bueno o Malo.**

Jimmy Neutron estaba sentado en su trono de cristal escuchando el informe del ataque a Nemestia.

Toda la tropa había muerto, excepto por el agente que Jimmy había enviado a parte a recuperar una cosa, y que exitosamente había conseguido. Los Terranos de clasificación C también habían sido todos eliminados, sus muertes significaba la fase dos del ataque.

"_Bien, el plan fue según lo esperado"_, pensó Jimmy. El mensaje que él había querido transmitir se había enviado.

Todo se estaba moviendo según las reglas de Jimmy. Ahora solo esperaba la respuesta del otro jugador. _Su enemigo._

—Ya puedes retirarte.

—Una cosa más, su majestad. Antes de irme pude ver que la Reina del Gremio y varios de sus subyugados llegaban a formar parte de la batalla.

Eso paro en seco la mente de Jimmy.

—¿Qué?

El agente solo se encogió de miedo. Jimmy sabía que no era su culpa pero aun así él solo quería matarlo, hacerlo pagar por crear ese sentimiento de preocupación dentro de él.

Cindy estaba allá, expuesta al juego de ajedrez que Jimmy estaba jugando. Claro, él sabía que ella se enteraría de lo que le había hecho a Nemestia, pero Jimmy esperaba que eso fuera después de que su plan se completará, así ella no estaría en peligro. Lo odiaría aún más que nunca, pero ella estaría a salvo, y de cualquier manera no importaría su odio hacia él, Cindy aún se casaría con él, seria suya. Jimmy tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para enseñarle a amarlo como él la amaba a ella.

Pero si ella resultó herida...

—¡Luvian!

El segundo al mando de Jimmy apareció a su lado en menos de un segundo.

—Su majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Quiero que todos los satélites estén enfocados en Nemesia. ¡Todos los ojos y oídos que tengamos deben estar enfocados en ese planeta! Envía escuadrones, lo que sea. Nada debe pasarnos desapercibidos —volteando hacia el todavía encogido agente dijo—: lárgate.

—Con su permiso —dijo haciendo una reverencia, después se apresuró a abandonar la sala.

Luvian también se fue a cumplir la tarea que Jimmy le había dado. Él no había mencionado a Cindy en ninguna ocasión pero Luvian sabía perfectamente el porqué de la desesperación de su amo.

Por su parte Jimmy se quedó solo intentando pensar en su siguiente movimiento, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, haciendo imposible el concentrase.

Solo había experimentado ese tipo de distracción cuando él había empezado a recordar lo que una vez fue, lo que era. Todas esas memorias lo habían dirigido aquí.

Si, muchos lo consideraban una pesadilla hecha realidad, y en cierto grado lo era, pero tenía motivos para serlo.

Cada acto, cada movimiento que James Isaac Neutron había dado era para ganar esta guerra que desde hace siglos había empezado. Si él era bueno o malo lo decidiría después, primero vencería y si tenía que destruir el universo entero para hacerlo, lo haría.

—Tal vez eso te haga el malo del cuento.

James tomo una bocanada de aire para controlar su ira. Cuando se controló levanto la vista para encontrase con unos ojos como chocolate que lo observaban con atención.

—Betty —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Su majestad —ella se inclinó ante él. Su bello vestido color rosa y su hermoso cabello castaño recogido en un moño la hacía lucir como una hermosa damisela, delicada y dulce, incapaz de defenderse. Pero eso solo era una fachada.

Betty Quinlan había sido tomada bajo el ala de Jimmy y la había convertido en su espía personal. También era su consejera cuando Jimmy necesitaba orientación. Una cosa que raramente sucedía.

—No olvides que también soy tu única verdadera amiga —agregó Betty con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuanto odiaba que le leyera la mente, pero no podía quejarse cuando había sido el propio Jimmy que le había dado esa capacidad. Un don muy útil para cuando Betty era enviada en una misión.

Jimmy la había modificado genéticamente en muchas cosas para convertirla en la mejor espía que el universo había conocido, o mejor dicho, que no había conocido. Su belleza era un incentivo a parte, que también ayudaba mucho.

No pudo evitar pensar que si Betty no fuera leal hasta la médula a Jimmy, ella se hubiera unido al Gremio, y tal vez, hubiera competido con Cindy para convertirse en la líder de los mercenarios.

—¡De eso no lo dudes! Y ten por seguro que yo hubiera ganado.

—¿A qué has venido, Betty?

—¿Ya estamos gruñones de nuevo?—dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se acercaba más a Jimmy. Su paso seductor.

Jimmy solo la miro fríamente y sin contestar, no quería que Betty empezara a insinuársele otra vez.

—¿A qué has venido? —repitió, pero esta vez con un toque afilado.

Betty trago saliva y retrocedió. Eran amigos, pero ella sabía que si empujaba a Jimmy a más de su límite no tendría consideración con ella si decidía castigarla por su impertinencia.

—Traigo noticias de Nemestia —su tono ahora profesional.

—¿Cuáles?

Betty frunció el ceño cuando noto el tono ansioso y desesperado de la voz de Jimmy. ¡Cuánto odiaba que mostrara tal vulnerabilidad cuando se trataba de Cindy! ¡Cuánto aborrecía a Cinthia Vortex!

—Una nave desconocida entro al planeta aproximadamente cinco minutos después de las detonaciones, tanto de las naves y los Terranos contagiados, y salió de Nemestia aproximadamente diez minutos después. No tenemos idea de quienes son o de donde vinieron, solo sabemos por las ondas de calor que en la nave habían tres personas cuando entraron y cuando salieron habían once. Ocho personas más.

—¿Tampoco saben a quienes recogieron? ¿No pudieron detenerlos?

—No, lo siento, esa es información que nos fue imposible descubrir —Betty secretamente esperaba que Shade no fuera una de esas personas —. Además lo capturamos por vía satelital, no podíamos hacer nada para detenerlos.

Él exploto. A diferencia de la demás gente Jimmy Neutron explotaba de un manera particular: lo hacía fríamente.

—Me encargare de esto personalmente —la voz de Jimmy era tranquila, vacía y carente de humanidad.

Betty rápidamente uso el mecanismo incrustado en su cerebro que le permitía manipular las ondas de luz, así se haría invisible para el ojo humano.

Ella no quería que su rey la viera, que notara que ella, una posible víctima a sus experimentos, seguía en la misma habitación que él, porque cuando Jimmy usaba su cerebro lo hacía como un verdadero psicópata. No había ética en un científico como él, no había límites que él no estaría dispuesto a cruzar cuando se trataba de lo que quería.

Jimmy Neutron se transformaba completamente en la persona que fue en su otra vida: _el Rey Torin._

Como dijo Betty, tal vez al final, Jimmy siempre seria el malo.

_**Nota del autor: **_

_**Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos que subí. Me siento especialmente motivada e inspirada por sus mensajes. **_

_**Este cuarto capítulo es una pista para que se den cuenta que Jimmy puede no ser el verdadero villano de este Fic. Puede, pero aun así sigue siendo un sociópata. Además hay una historia de por qué es así, y tiene todo que ver con su vida pasada.**_

_**latinVortex: Mi historia se sitúa 9 años después de los acontecimientos del capítulo televisivo: Lady Sings the News. Cosas ocurrieron después de ese capítulo que cambio para siempre el transcurso de las vidas de nuestros personajes, cosas que después serán explicadas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, no todos.**_

**Capitulo Cinco: Feliz Cumpleaños**.

La realidad se mezclaba con los sueños ante los ojos de Shade.

Se sentía tan cansada, tan débil. No quería levantarse, jamás, solo quería dormir y ver si en sus sueños podía encontrar la paz que le fue negada. La vida siempre fue dura con ella.

Primero le dio todo lo que siempre quiso y después se lo arrebato de la forma más cruel que pudo existir.

Aun recordaba ese fatídico día en que decidió aceptar la oferta de su maestro.

El nombre Shade se lo había puesto cuando Leviathan la tomo bajo su tutela, hace nueve largos años.

Se le ocurrió porque ella quería convertirse en una sombra, en alguien que para los demás no existía, en ese entonces, después de sufrir lo que vivió, Cindy solo quería desaparecer. Además, así recordaría que ella siempre había sido la sombra de él. Siempre la segunda, siempre atrás de sus logros. Era una burla patética, pero ella lo había tomado con coraje y orgullo, lo único que a esa niña le quedaba.

Su adolescencia no fue lo que se considera feliz. Cindy en vez de ir a clases de literatura o matemáticas, asistía a entrenamientos que le rompían los huesos y le quemaban la piel. Ella nunca fue a un baile de graduación, solo a batallas y peleas. Las citas que debió haber tenido con chicos se redujeron en una sola llamada electrónica, con un solo chico.

Aun así Shade no se arrepentía de todo eso, gracias a Leviathan tenía una vida, estaba viva. Claro, hubo un precio: Cindy Vortex había sido quebrada hasta casi ser sepultada en el fondo de su psique. Pero de las cenizas había renacido un ser más fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse al mundo sin temor y solo con sus puños.

Entonces cuando cumplió dieciséis años, Neutron le dio ese anillo... Y la volvió a dejar rota.

El recuerdo brillo en su mente y Shade no pudo ver nada más...

_Shade estaba sangrando, su espalda en carne viva. Hoy cumplía dieciséis años y como regalo Leviathan le había concedido una lucha entre ella y él. _

_Según el código del Gremio luchar contra el Rey en una pelea amistosa era una oportunidad para demostrar tus habilidades, tu valor para el Gremio, era todo un honor. Si ganabas, aunque fuera una lucha amistosa, pasabas a tomar el lugar del líder, y si perdías, pues ganabas no morir._

_¿Cómo había quedado Shade en el marcador? Había ganado el no morir. Ella se sentía frustrada, casi había conseguido arrancarle el brazo, su maestro estaba bañado en sangre y sudor, y Shade apenas y había sido tocada. Eso la hincho de orgullo, podía vencerlo y si ganaba ella seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo el orgullo que sintió la hizo ser descuidada, no vio cuando la cola de escorpión de Leviathan se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que sintió el feo dolor de un latigazo. Eso la hizo caer, a ese latigazo le siguió otro, y otro, y otro._

_Y así hasta que Shade perdió la sensibilidad en su espalda. Las lágrimas se escurrían por los ojos de Shade, sin embargo ella no abrió la boca para gritar o pedir piedad._

—_Dieciséis latigazos —susurro Leviathan, Shade escucho su voz algo distorsionada—. Es tu regalo, querida mía. Ya puedes tomarte el día libre._

_Entonces Leviathan abandonó la sala de entrenamiento. _

_Shade no se movió durante un largo tiempo, no quería. Este era un día miserable, un año más que cumplía viviendo un infierno, y no se refería precisamente al trato brutal de Leviathan. No, hace mucho tiempo Shade descubrió que el dolor físico era mejor que el dolor emocional._

_Cuando al fin se levantó de la colchoneta fue porque temía desangrarse._

_Se dirigió a sus aposentos y ahí con cuidado se limpió sus heridas y se las vendo, por último coloco un anestesiante. No lo hubiera hecho si su intención era quedarse a descansar en su cama, pero lo último que quería hacer en su día libre era quedarse en ese castillo. _

_Ya vestida se dirigió hacia las naves, cada paso fue una tortura pero aun así ella mantuvo su porte orgulloso. La nave que estaba registrada como suya era como una cápsula redonda de color plata con verde, no servía para recorrer grandes distancias, pero al menos podría llevarla a dar una vuelta por el cuadrante._

_Fue cuando andaba cerca de los límites del cuadrante que una nave mucho más grande la capturó en su campo gravitacional y la arrastro hasta las compuertas de la enorme nave._

_Estaba débil para pelear, no lo negaría, pero aun así lo haría. Ella era la alumna estrella del temido Leviathan, tenía que hacer honor a su nombre. Cuando las compuertas de cerraron detrás de ella, Shade abrió su propia nave y salto dispuesta a derribar a cualquiera que aguardará ahí. Pero su cerebro se congelo cuando vio quien estaba parado ahí esperándola._

—_Jimmy —ella susurro sin aliento. De todas las personas..._

_Él estaba ahí en carne y hueso, no era una proyección. Estaba aquí y podía tocarla. Por un momento el pánico se apoderó de ella, haciéndola incapaz de hablar, solo podía observarlo._

_Se sabía todo acerca de Jimmy de memoria, lo veía por lo menos una vez por semana pero aun así su corazón se desboco esta vez cuando observo esos bellos ojos azules. _

_Su cabello estaba desordenado, un poco largo, lo hacía verse joven y apuesto. Ahora ya no era más ese niño debilucho, unos músculos firmes habían crecido en las partes adecuadas dándole un aspecto atlético, pero sobre todo elegante. Vestía un traje a medida completamente negro que hacia destacar su piel pálida, no había ninguna joya o símbolo que demostrara que él se consideraba un rey, y sin embargo todo en él señalaba un temido respeto. _

_Estaba tan apuesto que Shade se sintió algo incomoda con sus jeans gastados, converse y sudadera. Sin mencionar los moretones y heridas que poseía._

—_Estas herida —hablo por primera vez, su voz fría y sus ojos de pronto oscuros—. Gravemente._

_El orgullo de Shade se negó a aceptar debilidad ante él, en vez de eso pregunto:_

—_¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Al contrario de lo que piensas, no eres dios, Nerdtron._

—_El sudor en tu frente es síntoma de que te cuesta enormemente mantenerte en tu postura, además de que estas cambiado tu peso de un pie a otro más seguido de lo normal. Los moretones y rasguños están frescos así que debes haberte peleado con alguien hoy, ¿tal vez esta mañana? Tus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, tu mandíbula la estas apretando para contener más lágrimas ¿no es así? —después de todo ese discurso una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro, entonces concluyó con—: tu sudadera está goteando sangre y está manchando mi hermoso piso._

_Antes de que Shade pudiera responder Goddard apareció volando ante ella. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio desde que tenía doce, por lo que se acercó a él para acariciarlo, ese fue su error. _

_Nunca confíes en el perro de un maniaco._

_Goddard aprovechó su cercano para inyectarle algo en el cuello con una mano mecánica. En seguida Shade sintió como si estuviera flotando, todo se veía borroso, lejano. Estaba tan tranquila, hacía años que no se sentía así. Pero sabía que eso estaba mal._

—_¿Que me has hecho? —su mirada busco la de Neutron. Él se acercó un poco a ella, Shade intento retroceder pero el entumecimiento que estaba sintiendo la hizo imposible poder sostenerse._

_Ella cayo, pero antes de tocar el piso unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, curiosamente no sintió el dolor que debió venir cuando él le toco la espalda._

—_Te estoy curando —su voz era fría, pero sus ojos eran cálidos, llenos de algo que Cindy habría llamado... Cariño—. No quiero que mueras desangrada en frente de mí y poseas una enorme cicatriz._

_Ella no supo que decir ante eso, lo único que contesto fue lo más tonto y obvio que se le pudo haber ocurrido._

—_Tengo muchas cicatrices._

—_El suero las curara todas. Tu piel volverá a ser la inmaculada porcelana que siempre debió haber sido._

—_Eso es cruel. ¿No quieres que tu futura esposa poses marcas horribles en su cuerpo? Pues te tengo una noticia, Rey Cráneo, esas cicatrices son trofeos de todo lo que he conseguido._

_El la miro con más intensidad que antes, Shade se sintió tragada por esos enormes pozos azules. _

—_No necesitas tenerlos, solo recordarlos._

_Shade estaba tan confundida por sus acciones que no se dio cuenta que ella misma estaba rodeando a Jimmy con sus brazos. Shade se sintió fascinada cuando sus manos tocaron el cabello de Jimmy. Tan suave, no podía dejar de acariciarlo._

_Ellos dos se quedaron en silencio, el espacio entre ellos cargados de una tensión que no era precisamente hostil. Jimmy se acercó a ella y con sus labios rozo todo el camino de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, entonces su aliento cálido la acaricio. Ella se estremeció._

—_Tengo un regalo para ti —entonces se giró hacia su perro mecánico._

_Goddard que había estado flotando se acercó hacia ellos y con esa misma mano robótica le tendió a Jimmy una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. Neutron la tomo y la abrió mostrándosela a Shade._

_Un anillo con una única gema azul brillaba contra la luz de la habitación._

—_¿Qué es esto?_

—_Tu anillo de compromiso. Simboliza que eres mía. _

_Si Shade hubiera estado en todas sus facultades mentales abría protestado, pero como estaba medio drogada por el suero curativo solo dijo:_

—_Una chica que se respeta solo puede aceptar un anillo si ama a la persona que se lo está ofreciendo. No puedo aceptar eso. Yo te odio, Jimmy._

_Como respuesta a sus palabras ella sostuvo con más fuerza, como si temiera que ella fuera a escapar._

—_Me deseas, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tal vez no me ames, pero todo en ti me quiere —sus bocas estaban tan cerca que cada palabra que dijo movió sus labios hacia los de ella—. No lo niegues, Cindy. No lo hagas._

_Entonces la beso, un beso de verdad. Shade no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para apartarlo. Él tenía razón, ella deseaba esto con todo su corazón._

_Así que Shade se perdió en la intensidad de sus labios contra los suyos. En un momento entre un beso y otro el deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular, ella no protesto, lo único que hizo fue besarlo con más fuerza._

_Era tanta la urgencia de ambos por alimentar esa hambre que se habían negado durante cinco años que los beso se transformaron en caricias salvajes y posesivas, hasta que ella olvido donde empezaba ella y donde terminaba él. Estaban fundidos el uno con el otro. _

_Entonces de pronto ella fue depositada con suavidad en su cápsula espacial y el calor de Jimmy la había abandonado. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con la mirada calculadora de Neutron. _

_Él no dijo nada cuando cerró la compuerta de la nave de Shade y abrió las suyas propias. Apenas estaba a unos centímetros fuera de la nave de Jimmy cuando una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro mientras decía:_

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Vortex._

_Entonces, como por arte de magia, él y su nave desaparecieron_

_**Nota del Autor: Gracias por su apoyo. Voy a seguir intentando actualizar seguido. Por favor no olviden decirme que les pareció, en serio me importa mucho su opinión.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Seis: Caos.  
><strong>  
>Él estaba observando.<p>

Las estrellas brillaban contra la oscura seda que era el espacio.

Los colores se mezclaban los unos con los otros para formar una obra de arte: _Caos*._

Todo parecía seguir su curso, ajeno a lo que en verdad estaba pasando: la guerra entre dos titanes poderoso.

Un enorme juego donde el tablero era todo el universo, donde las piezas eran las personas. Porque Caos necesitaba un gobernante, el trono había estado vacío desde hace siglos, y ese tenía que ser él.

Él era el indicado, el único verdadero heredero. Torin no alcanzaba a comprender la enormidad de esto. Allá afuera había algo mucho más grande que ellos, simples mortales.

Y él estaba dispuesto a domarlo, era el único que podía. Que sabía.

Solo que había un inconveniente, antes de alcanzar el trono tenía que matar a Torin, y asegurarse de que no volviera a reencarnar. Sería una tarea difícil porque lo aceptara o no, Torin, ahora conocido como James Neutron, era el único que podía vencerlo, con su enorme inteligencia podía abrir todos los secretos para derrotar a la magia de Caos.  
>Por algo Torin era el <em>Integrum*<em> más poderoso que ha nacido nunca.

Pero él podía ser más inteligente que Torin, solo que tenía que cuidar cada detalle, después de todo Torin ya había muerto una vez. A manos de él.

Podía volver a caer, y lo haría.

El Gran Torin ya había dado su siguiente movimiento con el ataque a Nemestia, ahora le tocaba a él...

_***Caos:**__ Hace referencia al Dios griego del Universo.  
><em>_*** Integrum:**__ Seres perfectos genéticamente, pueden acceder al 100% de su capacidad cerebral. Solo nacen tres cada milenio y nunca en la misma línea de vida. Hellye es la Integrum oficial actual__. _

_Palabra del Latin._

_**Nota del Autor: Sé que esta corto este capítulo, pero me pareció fundamental agregarlo. Además a partir de aquí entramos a lo más interesante (o bueno, en mi opinión), que son los Integrums y la "magia del Caos".**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Siete: Los Mismos Ojos Azules.**

La conciencia bailaba en la mente de Shade, lo cual apestaba, quería seguir soñando con ese beso. Aunque ella misma se odiaba por besar a Jimmy, no podía dejar de desearlo.

Era una maldita masoquista, hace mucho tiempo que lo había aceptado.

Desde esa última vez, en la que habían los dos parecido experimentar un tiempo fuera, Jimmy y ella no se habían vuelto a tocar de esa manera. Pero ella lo había ansiado, no sabía si Jimmy también, secretamente esperaba que sí. Shade no quería ser la única insensata que andaba tras los huesitos del enemigo.

Unos murmullos acabaron por despertarla. Cuando abrió los ojos fue segada por una luz blanca, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron y pudo observar lo que había alrededor.  
>Estaba en una habitación blanca, acostada en una mesa de metal. A su lado había una mesa llena de jeringas, escarpelos, tijeras, pinzas y otras cosas espeluznante. Una sábana azul cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Shade, solo su anillo y su dije con una única perla permanecían.<p>

Una puerta se abrió y una persona con un casco que se parecía mucho a la de un motociclista entro.

—Oh —dijo la persona deteniéndose en seco al ver que Shade ya estaba sentada—. Ya estas despierta...

El tipo se quedó en silencio, indeciso de que hacer. Shade no estaba segura ya que la máscara cubría el rostro del tipo pero apostaba que el chico estaba algo incómodo ya que el cuerpo de Shade no estaba casi cubierto. Claro, eso no le impedía echarle un vistazo, era un hombre después de todo.

Pero a Shade no le importo. No era pudorosa, incluso cuando era niña, pero desde que se convirtió en mercenaria aprendió que la desnudes era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, la suya y la de otros. Además Leviathan le había dicho que a veces la vergüenza puede ser tu mayor punto débil, y si un enemigo es listo sabrá como explotarlo. Shade no debía avergonzarse jamás de lo que era o lo que tenía. Ella era hermosa, y era consciente de que todos lo sabían.

Fue por eso que casi desnuda y todo su tono era la autoridad misma cuando hablo:

—¿Quién eres?

El tipo se sobresaltó, como si no esperar que Shade le hablara así. Bueno pues tal vez este chico no sabía con quién estaba tratando.

—Mmm... Este —tartamudeo, por alguna razón Shade sintió un tipo de reconocimiento hacia esa voz, pero no sabía de donde—. Voy... Voy a llamar al capitán. Le... —carraspeo intentando controlar su nerviosismo—. Le avisare que estas despierta.

El tipo desapareció por las mismas puertas corredizas por las que había entrado.  
>Shade se levantó rápidamente y se envolvió con la manta. En menos de un minuto había revisado la habitación en busca de sus cosas o de posibles armas. No encontró nada. Así que tomando varios escarpelos y unos tranquilizantes, salió de la habitación. Tenía que encontrar a Ultra y al resto de sus Cinco, tal vez a otros sobrevivientes, porque si ella sobrevivió otras personas debieron de haberlo hecho. Además tenía que averiguar quiénes eran estas personas que la habían traído aquí.<p>

Recorrió un enorme pasillo antes de escuchar voces que venían de una enorme estancia que al parecer era el centro de mando de la nave.

—¿Entonces que le digo? —dijo el chico casco de motociclista.

—Ay, no lo sé —contesto otra voz, esta más grave, profunda y con un acento, extrañamente familiar—. Lo que se te ocurra, solo tranquilízala para que no cometa ninguna locura. No quiero terminar muerto por un malentendido.

—¿Y si mejor la llevo con los otros? Así estaría tranquila.

—Te recuerdo que esto debe ser poco a poco. Todo debe salirnos perfecto —hubo un sonido de pasos y después el de un asiento inclinándose—. Ay, W, estamos jugando con fuego, pero si ganamos nada nos detendrá.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Shade entrando a la habitación, ya se había cansado de escuchar y no entender nada. Era hora de que tomará el control de la situación—. Detenerlos, me refiero.

El chico del casco, que al parecer se llamaba W, estaba parado a lado de unas enormes computadoras sosteniendo algo que parecía una varita o una pluma, se quedó muy quieto cuando vio a Shade entrar.

Shade podía decir que no sabía qué hacer, pero W no le preocupaba.

Ella estaba enfocada en el enorme asiento negro en medio de la habitación, ahí estaba sentado el dueño de la otra voz. No era el jefe, Shade tenía un sexto sentido para saber ese tipo de cosas, pero sin lugar a dudas, entre el tipo y W, el tipo era el que por el momento llevaba las riendas.

Un silencio incomodo por parte de W, sorprendido por parte del tipo y calculador por parte de Shade, se extendió en la habitación. El único sonido era el de las máquinas que seguían su curso.

—Vamos a ahorrarnos las presentaciones por mi parte. Sabes quién soy y sabes que puedo destruir este lugar en cuestión de minutos si no me convences de lo contrario. Así que te sugiero que empieces a hablar, y más te vale que tengas un buen discurso planeado porque no soy una mujer que digamos... Paciente.

—Oh, créeme —le contesto la voz sin girar el asiento para encararla—, lo que te voy a decir es una completa locura y vas a necesitar toda la paciencia que tengas para entenderla. Así que de una vez te digo que no te conviene matarnos porque esto te interesa, Cinthia.

Shade se tensó enseguida. En un borrón ella ya había lanzado un bisturí a lado del asiento como por instinto de defensa a sus palabras.

A pesar de su acto agresivo su voz sonó fría cuando hablo:

—¿De dónde conoces ese nombre?

—Oh, yo y W conocemos mucho sobre ti, así como de... Sheen Estevez.

Shade apretó los dientes para evitar lanzar otro bisturí pero esta vez no lo arrojaría a los lados del asiento.

Ella tenía que saber quiénes eran estos tipos, ya después decidiría si le convenían que vivieran. Sin embargo su paciencia ya estaba al límite.

—¡Muéstrate!

Poco a poco el asiento giro y lo que vio Shade casi la hizo arrojar ese bisturí, solo para asegurarse que lo que veía no era una ilusión.

Eustace Strych estaba sentado ahí más grande y, odiaba admitirlo, más apuesto que la última vez que lo vio hace nueve años. Usaba su clásica bata color vino y en sus manos sostenía un bastón plateado; su cabello se lo había dejado crecer, ahora le llegaba a los hombros pero lo tenía peinado de una manera que resultaba varonil.

Esa no era la forma en que Shade se imaginaba que lucía un portador del Virus P.  
>La Psicosis era la segunda enfermedad que había creado y lanzado Neutron a Terra. Su nombre lo decía: despojamiento total de la razón, cualquiera con el virus P se volvía completamente loco.<p>

Neutron había diseñado la enfermedad como un tipo de tortura para todos sus enemigos. Cada cierto tiempo el enfermo era consciente de su estado, de sus acciones infantiles o sin sentido pero eran incapaces de hacer nada. La clasificación P degradaba tanto la mente que no había forma de curarlo... O eso todos creían.

Shade ya no podía decir lo mismo si Eustace estaba ahí a menos de dos metros y, al parecer, con todas sus facultades mentales.

—¿Me extrañaste, Cinthia? —dijo Eustace después de que se dio cuenta que Shade estaba demasiado pasmada para hablar—. Ciertamente debo decir que yo si lo hice —Eustace recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Shade, sin lugar a dudas disfrutando de esa vista exclusiva—. Siempre supe que serias hermosa pero esto excede cualquier pronóstico que yo hubiera dado.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto Shade.

—Tranquila, princesa, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas a su tiempo, pero primero —Eustace se giró hacia W—. Ve y trae a Sheen. Esto también lo involucra a él.

W salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada significativa a Eustace a través de su casco.

—No tardara —comentó Eustace recargándose en el asiento de cuero negro—. Mientras tanto ¿no quieres sentarte o... Vestirte? Bueno, seré sincero al decirte que no me molesta para nada lo último, pero aun así estas en ropas muy inapropiadas para una dama, Cinthia.

—¡No me llames así! Esa chica murió hace mucho tiempo, el mismo tiempo en que caíste por la epidemia.

—¡Ah, sí! Lo recuerdo —Eustace frunció el ceño—. Fueron los días más extraños que había tenido Retroville. Primero: los más grandes enemigos de la historia de la escuela Lindbergh van al gran baile juntos. Si los chismes de Lady News no te convencieron esto fue la gran revelación. Dime, Cinthia, ¿qué se sintió ser la novia de James por una hora?

Shade no contesto. Ella no reaccionaria ante él de ningún modo sobre ese asunto. Esos últimos días en Terra la habían marcado tan profundamente que a pesar del tiempo la herida no había sanado. Y aun no estaba lista para afrontarlo, mucho menos con este patético chico millonario, o ex millonario.

—Sin comentarios, supongo. Bueno, bueno, recordemos que las novedades no acabaron ahí. Segundo: una enorme invasión de seres súper mega desarrollados llegan a Retroville, y por alguna extraña razón James actúa como si los conociera y se va con ellos, dejándote sola cuando justamente una hora antes te estaba jurando amor. ¡Auch! Eso debió dolerte mucho querida.

—He sufrido cosas peores —murmuro Shade sin emoción mientras Eustace sacaba un puro de un bolsillo de su bata, lo encendía y empezaba a fumar.

—No lo dudo, princesa. En lo poco que he estado curado me he informado de tu vida después de Terra —la mirada de Strych se encontró con la de Shade como si quisieran tragarla—. Ese tal Leviathan era un completo animal, no entiendo cómo pudiste unirte a él y a su clan.

—Era eso o quedarme con Neutron, después de lo que hizo entenderás que no quiero verlo ni en pintura.

—¿Tan importante soy para ti?

Shade no contesto, su pregunta simplemente no merecía respuesta.

—Oh —Strych puso una cara falsa de estar herido por su silencio—. Cierto, para ti la única que importa es Liberty ¿no?

—No solo eso, Strych —murmuro más para sí misma que para él—. No solo eso.

En ese momento W regreso con un Ultra algo atontado. Él estaba completamente vestido, incluso sus armas parecían estar en su lugar, cosa que en este momento eran un peligro para él, ya que andaba dando traspiés cada pocos pasos.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —murmuro Ultra. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación tomando nota de todo.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con Shade y en cómo iba vestida, él rápidamente se apresuró a interponerse entre ella y la mirada de Eustace.

—¡Exijo saber, en nombre del Gremio de Sangre y de mi Reina, que está pasando aquí!

—No necesito que me cubras, Ultra —murmuro molesta, pero Ultra no le hizo el menor caso, sus ojos estaban solo en Strych.

—¿No me recuerdas? —por primera vez Eustece parecía curioso en verdad. Luego de que Ultra no contestara su cara burlona regreso—. ¡Pues claro que no! Estabas más atento de esa serie de televisión que de la vida real, me sorprende que hayas sido uno de los pocos en no adquirir un virus, después de todo eres un tonto. Claro, también está esa estupida superficial de Quinlan, pero James tenía planes más interesante para ella. Además ella fue elegida, tú fuiste un error de cálculo de Neutron... Pero en fin, nos salimos de tema. Soy Eustace Strych, su viejo amigo millonario —Strych se quedó pensativo mientras apagaba su puro y lo tiraba a un agujero en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo Ultra había palidecido considerablemente—. Aunque ¿sabes una cosa, Sheen? Apuesto todo mi dinero a que no has olvidado ni un milímetro del bello rostro de Liberty.

Shade no tuvo tiempo de razonar sobre lo que Eustace había dicho sobre Quinlan (¿la misma Betty Quinlan?) ya que Ultra rugió de rabia y saco de su vaina una enorme espada de gas y fuego. Ultra ya estaba listo para abalanzarse si no fuera porque Shade hablo.

—Quédate donde estas, Ultra. Quiero saber que tiene que decirnos Eustace, después podremos decidir si ejecutarlo o no.

Ultra a regañadientes retrocedió. Eustace seguía con su maldita sonrisa burlona, Shade deseo poder borrar esa sonrisa, de preferencia con puños, pero en cambio solo dijo:

—Habla.

—Con gusto. —Girándose hacia W dijo—: Muéstrales.

W vacilo unos segundos antes de quitarse el casco y revelar una mata enredada de pelo rojizo y unos ojos enmarcados por unos anteojos de botella. Eustace aplaudía como un niño mientras decía:

—Les presento a mi asistente: ¡Carl Wheezer!

—Hola —dijo tímidamente Carl.

Ni Shade ni Ultra respondieron, esto era sin duda demasiado para ellos. Eustace curado era una cosa, pero ¿Carl? Eso no era posible. Él poseía la misma enfermedad que Libby. El virus M era la única enfermedad peor que la C y la P. Y sin lugar a duda no podía, no debía, no cabía en la lógica del universo que existiera una cura.

Y aun así Carl estaba aquí.

—¿Carl? Gordo... ¿Eres tú en realidad? —pregunto Ultra confundido, agitaba una mano en dirección a Carl como si quisiera tocarlo y comprobar si en verdad estaba ahí.

—Sé que están sorprendidos —intento tranquilizarlos Carl—, pero antes de que podamos explicarles tenemos que estar todos.

Como si esa fuera una señal una persona entro a la habitación.

Vestía unos pantalones gastados y una playera negra. Todo en él era rudo y agresivo, con la excepción de la gorra rosa que llevaba. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Shade, fueron sus hermosos ojos. Los ojos que perseguían a Shade en sueños y pesadillas. Los mismos ojos azules de...

—¿Neutron? —la voz de Shade sonaba débil, incluso rota.

El chico solo sonrío, a pesar de que la sonrisa era encantadora Shade no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de... ¿Temor?

—No Cindy. Soy Turner. Timmy Turner.

_**Nota del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo un poco largo pero disfrute mucho en escribirlo. Ahora si ya estamos empezando con lo principal. Estoy muy emocionada porque ya casi llevo la historia hacia donde la quiero llevar, la llegada de Eustace, Carl y Timmy (en especial la de Timmy) es solo el comienzo. Por favor no olviden decirme que piensan, en serio me ayudan muchísimo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Ocho: Cuenta Pendiente**

Shade estaba tan confundida. Acababa de despertar después de haber sobrevivido a una explosión de naves y a un rocío mortal para encontrarse con Carl y Eustace, que supuestamente ahora estaban curados de las enfermedades que Jimmy les había dado, y ahora se encontraba con su antiguo pretendiente de otra dimensión.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando al universo? ¿O tal vez era ella la que se estaba volviendo loca? Al parecer ahora todo era una posibilidad.  
>Su mente estaba hecha un caos, llena de pensamientos e imágenes revueltas, lo único que pudo decir fue:<p>

—No me llames Cindy.

Timmy perdió un poco la sonrisa y un ceño preocupado apareció en su ceja.

—Es cierto. Ahora te llaman Shade ¿no?

Shade solo asintió, seguía sin confiar en que su voz fuera estable. Por fortuna Ultra se recuperó del shock del momento y hablo:

—Si me acuerdo de ti. Eres Jimmy Cabecita, el de los hologramas mágicos.

—Cosmo y Wanda —Timmy sonrió con nostalgia al decir esos nombres. Ultra miro a los lados de Timmy, como si esperara que aparecieran de repente.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto al ver que nada mágico aparecía flotando.

—La verdad no lo sé. Solo espero que donde quiera que estén, estén bien —una mirada cariñosa apareció en su rostro—. De cualquier modo ya no estarían conmigo. Ya tengo veinte años, los padrinos mágicos están prohibidos para los adultos.

—¿Ok? —concluyó Ultra confundido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Shade por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Espera, Shade—intervino Ultra—. Carl y Eustace iban a explicarnos lo que... —Ultra, claramente, aun no podía procesar bien sobre la curación de los virus. En especial la de Carl, su antiguo mejor amigo—. Pasó con ellos.

—Oh, créeme Ultra, todo tiene que estar relacionado. Además —asintió hacia donde estaba parado Timmy—, él es el que está a cargo aquí ¿no es asi?

Timmy solo le guiñó un ojo como respuesta. Eustace se tomó el comentario de Shade más personal soltando un bufido indignado. Carl solo se quedó callado, intentando apartarse del aura tensa de la habitación.

Shade solo tenía una cosa clara: no confiaba en ellos.

Si, pudieron haberse conocido en la infancia, pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo. La gente cambio en ese transcurso. Así como ella ya no era Cindy y Ultra ya no era Sheen, estas personas bien ya no podían ser los amigos y el Eustace que ella una vez conoció.

—Entonces explícanos —dijo Ultra, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero y se la pasaba a Shade. Ella frunció el ceño pero no la rechazo.

Cuando termino de ponérsela Timmy por fin hablo:

—Estoy aquí —mirando a Eustace y a Carl se corrigió—... Estamos aquí para terminar con el reinado de Neutron.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, era como si temieran que Jimmy los hubiera escuchado y aparecería en cualquier momento para aniquilarlos a todos. Al final fue Ultra quien lo rompió el silencio con una risa forzada.

—Están locos. Nadie puede vencer a James. Los mayoría de los Reyes de las Galaxias se han unido para ir en contra de la IC y han fracasado, solo han aumentado su poder.

Shade logró permanecer estoica mientras decía:

—La misma Hellye, una Integrum, se ha enfrentado a Neutron y no venció. Ahora se ha unido a él por instinto de preservación —Shade lo sabía muy bien, la pequeña Integrum se lo había contado, pero nunca había logrado entender como su amiga Hellye había sucumbido ante Neutron. Claro que su mente le había mostrado varios caminos de como James había convencido a la Integrum, pero solo de pensarlas hacia hervir la sangre de Shade—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes, unos simples humanos, pueden con el tirano más grande que el universo ha visto desde el Rey Torin?

—Simple, Cinthia —contesto Eustace—, sabemos que lo hace tan poderoso y si se lo quitamos lo dejaremos sin nada.

—Eso es mentira. No hay un objeto que lo haga poderoso, es solo su maldito desarrollado cerebro. Y nadie, especialmente ustedes, puede contra eso. Sin ofender.

—¿Estas defendiendo a tu amor, Cinthia?

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad —siseo Shade.

Ella lo sabía muy bien, estaba comprometida con Neutron después de todo. Si había algo que lo hiciera poderoso no se podría ocultar, mucho menos a ella que lo conocía como la palma de su mano. Jimmy Neutron se había hecho con el control de muchas galaxias usando la ciencia que él sabía manipular como si fuera una extremidad. Todos en el universo lo sabían, ya que Nerdtron tenía el ego más grande que sus dominios, y le gustaba que reconocieran su firma en cada conquista. Sus armas biológicas eran la principal y la más exitosa manera en la que había acorralado a varios de sus adversarios. Y esas armas sin lugar a dudas no venían de un objeto. Cualquier persona con medio cerebro sabría eso.

—Shade tiene razón, Eustace —intervino Carl. Su voz se oía baja y frágil, como si temiera que lo reprendieran por hablar—. No hay un objeto, Jimmy se hizo poderoso solo por su intelecto, y por esos alienígenas que lo consideran su amo.

Timmy asintió en acuerdo, luego volteo hacia Shade y dijo:

—El objeto que buscamos no le quitara nada de poder a James, solo nos dará una oportunidad de derrotarlo. De cambiarlo todo.

—¿Y por qué quieres hacer esto tú? —intervino Ultra dando un paso hacia al frente—. De Eustace y Carl lo entiendo. ¡Diablos! Incluso lo entendería si Shade y yo lo hiciéramos, tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes con James, pero ¿tu? Vives en un universo paralelo a este y estoy cien por ciento seguro que allá no hay batallas. No hay ningún loco que se cree Dios todo poderoso y quiere hacerse con todo el control de este universo.

Incluso antes de que terminara de hablar Ultra, Timmy ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas en todo —dijo Timmy, su voz un murmullo triste—. Yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con él. Incluso podría decir que más grande que la de ustedes.

Shade no pudo reprimir un bufido despectivo mientras murmuraba:

—Eso lo dudo completamente.

—Es cierto, Cindy —por un momento Timmy perdió su fachada calmada. Shade se sorprendió al ver el dolor y la tristeza en las facciones de Timmy, pero la sensación de desconfianza no menguó en ningún momento.

Todos habían sufrido a causa de Neutron después de todo. Y ese mismo sufrimiento los había cambiado, pero dependía de la persona si los cambiaba para bien o para mal.  
>Cindy Vortex ahora era una mala persona, o tal vez una contradicción, su alma completamente teñida de sangre y oscuridad, su cuerpo virgen y puro, y su mente fría y retorcida. Ella, a primera vista, no era mejor que James Isaac Neutron, eran considerados como iguales: El Rey y la Reina que habían teñido de sangre el universo en menos de una década. La muerte los seguía a donde quiera que fueran como si fuera una segunda piel, y a veces ellos disfrutaban del sufrimiento que causaban.<p>

Pero había algo que los diferenciaba enormemente: Shade no traicionaba a los suyos; mientras que Neutron mataría y traicionaría a enemigos y aliados por igual si así lograba su cometido.

Él lo había demostrado usando a Cindy una vez.

Tal traición...

—¿Que te hizo Neutron?  
>Timmy se quedó callado durante unos segundos, como si no supiera que decir, como si le costara hablar de eso.<p>

Por fin con un suspiro y con voz rota dijo:

—Destruyó por completo mi dimensión.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Shade después de una pausa.

—¿Cómo?

—Todo comenzó hace aproximadamente cinco años en mi dimensión —los ojos de Timmy se oscurecieron y se perdieron en la nada, como si estuviera reviviendo en su mente la historia—, era un día cualquiera en Dimmsdale. Estaba pasando el día con mis padrinos y Puff, cuando de pronto, ellos fueron llamados al Mundo Mágico, su lugar de origen. No supe de ellos durante veinticuatro horas, lo que no era normal. Ellos siempre me avisaban cuando pasaba algo, hasta pedían mi ayuda, pero esta vez no. Eso debió darme una pista de que algo estaba pasando, algo realmente malo... Pero yo no era un niño genio —eso lo dijo mirando significativamente a Shade—. Esa noche vimos las primeras explosiones.

"Eran como fuegos artificiales en el cielo, pero estos eran más brillantes, más sonoros, incluso cuando era de día podías apreciarlos. Unos eran tan grandes que enviaban vibraciones hacia la Tierra y la hacían temblar."

"Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabíamos que las explosiones sucedían cada vez más cerca. Cenizas, pequeños meteoros, polvo caían del cielo como si fuera lluvia. Fueron los tres días más lúgubres y escalofriantes que vivió la Tierra, la luz del sol ya no alumbraba porque la capa de ozono estaba cubierta por las cenizas de las explosiones. Entonces vino el cuarto día."

Timmy se detuvo durante un momento. Su cuerpo estaba muy tenso, temblaba de pies a cabeza por la ira y el dolor que están sintiendo.

—Ese día estaba con Chester en la casa de A. J. Intentábamos descubrir que estaba pasando en el espacio... Pero nunca imaginamos lo que veríamos: el espacio estaba casi completamente vacío, ya no habían estrellas brillando, solo estaba una oscura e infinita nada.

"El Sistema Solar era lo único vivo que se podía vislumbrar. Sabíamos que el gobierno había sabido de esto desde que inició, pero A. J. supuso que no informaron nada para no crear el caos, porque, seamos sinceros, ¿quién no se alarmaría al saber que ya no quedaba nada allá afuera? ¿Que podíamos ser los siguientes en desaparecer?"

"La nave llego una hora después de nuestro descubrimiento. Vino de la nada, un segundo no había nada en el espacio y al siguiente una enorme nave espacial redonda y con anillos rojos girando alrededor de ella, simulando un átomo, apareció en el Sistema Solar. De alguna manera los tres supimos que esa nave era la que había destruido todas las estrella y los planetas, y que ahora venía por nosotros. No había nada que hacer, nada podía detener esa nave que según A. J. se dirigía al Sol, explotarlo era la forma más rápida de destruir todo el Sistema. Entendí porque Cosmo y Wanda se fueron, tenían que hacerlo, tenían que poner a salvo el Mundo Mágico."

"Me había resignado a mi destino cuando Puff apareció, mi hermanito —los ojos de Timmy se cristalizaron, pero ninguna lagrima cayó—, hijo de Cosmo y Wanda. Me dijo que la magia había sido drenada del Mundo Mágico. Solo a Puff le quedaba una gota de magia, y la uso para ponernos a salvo a Chester, A. J. y a mí, esa fue la última vez que lo vi... Nos trajo aquí, a esta dimensión."

—¿A Terra? —pregunto Ultra.

—No, Puff sabía que la Tierra de esta dimensión estaba comprometida —era cierto. Neutron no solo había infectado a Terra, también la había tomado. Terra ahora pertenecía a la galaxia IC, era por completo el palacio personal de James, pero claro, cuando tus dominios son la galaxia más grande del universo ¿por qué tu castillo no puede ser un planeta entero lleno de Zombies y locos vivientes?—. Nos llevo a un planeta en la galaxia Andromeda, Talantiu.

—¿Y has estado en Talantiu todos estos años —pregunto Shade.

Timmy asintió.

Puff los había escondido en el lugar perfecto. Talantiu competía con el Páramo para ser el segundo lugar más seguro del Universo, el primero era la IC. Mientras el Páramo era el enorme laberinto de bestias, construido con el esqueleto de un monstruo mismo (¿a eso se le puede llamar seguro?), hogar de Shade y sus mercenarios, Talantiu era el hogar de Hellye, y su poder protegía el planeta de todo. James jamás habría podido tocar ese planeta.

Aunque ahora Shade no estaba tan segura. Después de todo Neutron había destruido un universo en cuatro días.

—Chester, A. J. y yo nos escondimos ahí. Ellos no sabían de que nos escondíamos, tampoco es que quisieran preguntar, estaban muy asustados y traumatizados porque habíamos perdido todo. Nuestro padres, amigos, nuestro hogar. Pero yo si sabia donde estábamos y quien había destruido mi dimensión. Solo James Isaac Neutron tiene el ego tan grande para hacer una nave con forma de un átomo. Su átomo. Quería que la reconociera, que supiera que él lo hizo y que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Él caerá, y yo seré el que lo tire de su trono falso.

Shade no sabía que decir. La historia era tan confusa.

Por una parte creí lo que Timmy contaba, todo era muy al estilo de Neutron, pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo que faltaba en esa historia. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero estaba segura que las respuestas que le daría Timmy no completarían el rompecabezas. La única cosa que lo haría sería la versión de los hechos por parte de Neutron, y preguntarle seria como condenar a Timmy y a sus amigos. Porque estaba segura que Neutron no sabía que ellos habían sobrevivido, si lo supiera no estaría teniendo esta conversación con Timmy. Protegidos en Talantiu o no, James habría encontrado la manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Siempre la encontraba.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —Preguntó de todas maneras Shade—. ¿Por qué masacraría un universo entero? Neutron puede ser una gran idiota cuando se trata de demostrar de lo que es capaz, pero aun así no es de los que haces cosas por capricho.

Esta vez fue Eustace el que respondió:

—Porque quería robar algo de esa dimensión. La misma cosa que lo hace invencible ahora. Después de robarla tenía que deshacerse de todas las posibles amenazas, pero descubrir que puede amenazarlo le habría tomado años, así que destruir todo el universo para que nada se interpusiera en su camino era el camino más rápido, y para él, el más fácil.

—¿Y qué es esa cosa?

—Un Muffin.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, un Muffin.

"_Bieeen, tal vez Eustace no está del todo curado del virus P."_

—No está bromeando, Cindy —intervino Carl al ver la cara de desconcierto de Shade—. En verdad es un Moffin.

—Pero no cualquier Moffin —dijo Timmy—. Este es el objeto más poderoso del Mundo Mágico. La única cosa que te puede conceder deseos sin reglas. Lo que quieras te lo dará. Y James tiene el último... Y el más poderoso.

—Y quieres recuperarlo —no era una pregunta, era un hecho.

—Es nuestra única oportunidad de cambiarlo todo.

—Y necesitas nuestra ayuda, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Ultra—. No, no nuestra. La de Shade, sabes que ella es la única que puede acercarse a James, la única que puede recuperar ese pastel.

Timmy solo asintió.

—Lo que piden es una misión suicida. James matara a Shade antes de que les entregue ese maldito pastel, si es que la maldita seguridad de la IC no lo hace primero.

Shade no se atrevió a negar las palabras de Ultra, no sentía que tuviera caso, además quería ahorrarse la explicación que vendría y que le debía a Ultra. Desafortunadamente Timmy pensó que era necesario calmar a Ultra diciéndole la verdad.

—James jamás mataría a Cindy, no importa lo que ella haga, él siempre la perdonara. Está obsesionado con ella, Ultra. Además es su prometida, él no...

—¿¡Su qué!? ¿¡Prometida!? —Ultra volteo hacia Shade, una tensión violenta empezó a rodear su cuerpo, algo que solo le pasaba cuando estaba listo para matar—. ¿¡Vas a casarte con él, Shade!? ¿¡Es que te has vuelto ya completamente loca!?

—¡No me hables así, Ultra! —siseo Shade. El orgullo volvió a tomar el mando en su cabeza—. Soy tu reina y no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que haga con mi vida.

—Así que es cierto —Ultra se veía herido, traicionado, pero era difícil verlo si no lo conocías bien.

A pesar de que sabía que una reina no rendía cuentas a nadie, Shade sintió la necesidad de explicarse ante el único amigo de verdad que le quedaba.

—Planeaba decírtelo, era lo que te iba a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran. Fue una promesa Ultra, le jure que me casaría con él antes de que nos uniéramos al Gremio.

—¿Por qué le prometerías algo así, Shade?

Shade no podía contestar eso, al menos no delante de todos ellos, por lo que solo murmuro:

—Era la única manera.

—¡A la mierda eso! —Ultra dio un paso al frente. Shade pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Eustace se movía inquieto en su asiento, Timmy y Carl retrocedían instintivamente, pero Shade no lo hizo. Ella estaba por encima de Ultra, no importaba que ella pareciera una frágil ramita y Ultra un camión monstruo. Shade era la Reina del Gremio de Sangre después de todo, no Ultra—. ¡No te casaras con ese bastardo! Sobre mi cadáver. Y oye muy bien mis palabras, Shade, matare a Neutron antes que verte rendida ante él —voltenado hacia Timmy y Carl grito—: Ustedes están muy mal si creen que voy a permitir que mi reina se exponga a tal acto suicida. Tu historia no me convence, Timmy. Es cierto que James es capaz de muchas cosas, pero eso no explica como llegaste hasta aquí. Como sabes tantas cosas sobre nosotros, sobre Shade. Como curaste a Eustace y a Carl, y lo más importante: si pudiste traer los recuerdos de Carl de vuelta, ¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Libby? ¿¡Dónde está mi Libby!?

_**Nota de autor: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. En lo personal me costó mucho escribirlo, ya que siempre encontraba cosas que no me gustaban, pero bueno… **_

_**También lamento si me tarde tanto para publicar, pero he estado un poco ocupada terminando de leer algunos libros, procurare ordenar mejor mis tiempos. Por favor no olviden decirme que opinan con sus comentarios, me motivan, me inspiran y me alegran el día.**_

_**Sorceri.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capitulo Nueve: La Promesa.**

Habían pasado ya por lo menos tres horas después de las revelaciones que Timmy, Carl y Eustace le habían dicho. Se supone que debería estar durmiendo, le habían dado una habitación privada en la nave, a diferencia de Ultra que tenía que compartir con Dakatho y Ashk, que si habían sobrevivido. Elpis, la única chica aparte de Shade en formar parte de los Cinco, estaba en una habitación con Némesis, Merely, la teniente del ejército de los Brilliances, y Allyka, la única de sangre noble (aparte de Némesis) en sobrevivir el ataque.  
>Sólo ocho habían logrado salir de Nemestia con vida. Solo tres Brilliances de los miles, tal vez millones, habían sobrevivido. Otra vez Neutron había arrasado con una raza en menos de un día y sin aparente motivo lógico.<p>

Así había sido durante todos estos años, muerte de planetas tras estrellas, tras galaxias... Tras universos, y nadie había hecho nada contra él, al menos no un esfuerzo que en verdad tuviera una oportunidad. Simplemente la mayoría del universo se había resignado que si había un ser supremo ese era Neutron.

Sin lugar a dudas el antiguo rey Torin estaría orgulloso si viera en que manos cayó su legado.

Ese era uno de los muchos misterios que el universo se preguntaba. ¿Cómo la IC 1101, el imperio más poderoso jamás creado, había llegado a manos de un joven Terrano?

Shade conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta más no las razones.

Aun recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, fue el primer acontecimiento que cambio el curso de su vida para siempre. Pero era más que eso, ese día había sido el más feliz de su vida, o al menos así había comenzado.

Shade cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había pasado ese día. Por un momento ella sintió como si de nuevo estuviera ataviada con ese bellísimo vestido plateado que se había moldeado a sus aun florecientes curvas. Su cabello rubio suelto y rizado, un poco de maquillaje coloreando su rostro. La música del baile de despedida sonando en sus oídos y acompasándose al latido de su corazón... Y su príncipe azul sosteniéndola como si nunca la fuera a dejar ir, como si ella fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir. Su boca moviéndose para decir te amo, antes de deslizar sus labios hacia los de ella...

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo saltar de su ensoñación y la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

"_Patética niña hipócrita."_ Se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma. _"Se supone que no ibas a recordar nunca más ese estupida noche ¿recuerdas? Solo te hace pensar en cosas que jamás vas a tener."_

Y eso la lastimaba. Pensar en lo que fue, en lo que pudo ser si la IC no hubiera llegado...

¡No! Ya no iba a pensar en esas cosas. Solo la ponían depresiva y la hacían pensar que tal vez la muerte era la mejor solución. Y a veces no se refería a la de ella.

Otro golpe en la puerta sonó esta vez un poco más insistente.

Levantándose de la dura litera fue a abrir la puerta sin preguntar quién era, cualquiera que fuera el que tocaba podía lidiar con él.

Eso fue lo que se dijo a si misma pero aun así no estaba preparada para encontrar el duro pero atractivo rostro de Ultra esperando afuera.

Ellos no habían hablado desde que él había salido hecho una furia del centro de mando después de que ni Timmy ni Eustace, ni Carl, pudieran responder a su pregunta furiosa pero desesperada.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Libby no estaba con ellos y no estaba curada del virus M, Memoria. Ella seguía allá en el palacio de Neutron sin recordar que una vez tuvo una mejor amiga llamada Cindy y un novio algo idiota llamado Sheen.

La vida era así de cruel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Shade odio que su voz sonara algo temblorosa, pero no se sorprendía. Ella estaba en uno de esos momentos sensibles.

—Quiero hablar contigo —por un momento ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo se miraron a los ojos. Chocolate oscuro chocando con esmeralda brillante.

El desafío de Ultra tan claro como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Dime que me largue. Ciérrame la puerta en la cara. Atrévete. Quiero verte haciéndolo.

Pero ella no hizo nada de eso, podía estar sensible pero no era cobarde. Con un asentimiento lo invito a pasar.

Hasta que Ultra no se sentó en el piso y ella en la litera él no volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Eso fue lo único que pregunto, su voz tranquila, incluso suave, pero aun así ella pudo escuchar el dolor, la angustia y la traición tras esas palabras.

—Y no me digas que era necesario —continuo Ultra—, porque no me creeré esa basura. Tal vez no superes a James pero eras, eres inteligente, esta... Promesa que le hiciste no podía ser la única solución, Shade.

—No lo entiendes, Ultra. Incluso ahora piensas que era posible otro camino, que pude haber encontrado otra manera... Pero no había punto de negociación con Neutron. Él quería algo de mí, y no se detendría hasta obtenerlo.

—Entonces explícame, hazme entender el porqué de tus razones para condenarte a algo peor que la muerte.

Por un momento Shade no contesto. Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, ¡diablos!, incluso le daba vergüenza y tristeza pensar en eso. Lo joven y estupida que había sido...

"_Tal vez Ultra tenía razón, tal vez si hubiera encontrado otra manera, si lo hubiera convencido..."_

Pero ya era demasiado, demasiado tarde para eso.

—Yo... prometí a James casarme con él cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad a cambio de que no destruyera Terra.

—¿Qué? Él jamás destruiría Terra, es... ¡Es su hogar!

—Ahora creo eso —y eso era lo que más dolía. Prometer su libertada basada en una mentira—. Ahora pienso que su plan siempre fue conquistar Terra y sacarla del Sistema Solar para llevarla a la IC, pero tienes que entender que en ese entonces estaba conmocionada. Acababa de presenciar como la IC separaba a las personas y las sometían para infectarlas con los virus, mientras Neutron solo observaba desde su nave como si no pasara nada, como él...

Me había usado.

El pensamiento estaba sonando en su mente pero ella no podía decirlo en voz alta. No tenía el valor para decírselo a Ultra. Aún no, tal vez nunca.

A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de todos a los que había matado, lo que Neutron le había hecho hacer, abusando de su ciega confianza, la comía viva.

—Estaba tan desesperada por salvar a Terra que habría dado mi vida para hacer que Neutron se detuviera. Él se aprovechó de eso, pero no me mato o me torturo... Solo me ato a él.

—En cierto modo pidió tu vida, Shade. Tu futuro.

Shade rió sin humor, una lagrimas pesadas y calientes se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, le tomos todo lo que tenía no derramarlas.

—Tienes razón. Me pidió mi vida, y él sabía que se la daría, que mantendría mi promesa a pesar de los años. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, estoy segura que haría estallar su palacio con toda la gente ahí solo para recordarme mi lugar.

—Eres una reina —gruño Ultra.

—Ultra ¿sabes por qué me uní al séquito de Leviathan?

—Antes creía que lo hiciste porque era la única manera de sobrevivir, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Lo hice para escapar de él. James quería que me quedara con él en la IC, dijo que si pasábamos todo este tiempo juntos antes de unirnos lo perdonaría, aprendería a volver amarlo y me convertiría en la reina que la IC necesita. Después de todo lo que nos hizo, Neutron en verdad creía que todo estaría bien entre nosotros, en su mente, yo creo, que comparaba destruir nuestro hogar con dejarme plantada. Estaba loco. No podía soportar estar cerca de él, me daba miedo mirarlo... Por eso cuando se presentó la oportunidad de alejarme de ese monstruo la tome.

Shade recordaba el día en que la enorme nave de obsidiana llegó a Terra.

Leviathan había escuchado la caída de un planeta rico en vida y tesoros, él no iba a perderse la oportunidad de saquear un poco a pesar de la amenaza de Neutron. En ese entonces el reinado de James estaba débil, aunque tenía a la IC de su lado no podía tomarse el lujo de retar al Rey del Gremio.

Neutron había dejado jugar a Leviathan con las riquezas de Terra, no había tocado a ningún humano, pero lo más probable era que Leviathan no quería a ningún enfermo en su nave, y para ese entonces el noventa y nueve por ciento de Terra ya estaba contaminada con un virus.

Cindy había investigado sobre Leviathan en los archivos de Neutron, James había sido muy confiado en dejarla vagar a su antojo por toda su nave, y ella había descubierto lo que Leviathan era: el criminal más buscado en todas las galaxias, y aun así era uno de los reyes más importantes que permitía que el universo se mantuviera en equilibrio.

Era un potencial enemigo para Neutron, alguien que podía sacarla de aquí y que James no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ese mismo día se escapó de los guardias que James le había asignado y fue a buscar a Leviathan.

Como los reyes antes y después que él, Leviathan poseía una forma de hacer que sus aprendices se ataran a él para siempre, si uno lo traicionaba moría en el acto, y lo más peligroso, si uno permanecía lejos de él por mucho tiempo también moría. Esto garantizaba que aunque James pudiera adquirir la fuerza necesaria para ir por ella, no lo haría, ya que Cindy dependería de Leviathan para sobrevivir, hasta que él muriera. Y el universo no estaba listo para la muerte de Leviathan hasta que encontrara un heredero.

Así que juro lealtad a Leviathan y permitió que su aguijón le inyectará el veneno que los uniría.

El Rey del Gremio había venido a Terra por oro y joyas pero había adquirido algo que valía mucho más que las riquezas de ese planeta: la prometida de James Neutron. Un arma que afilada correctamente seria imparable.

—¿Por qué te uniste al Gremio, Ultra? Nunca te cuestione esto, simplemente estaba feliz de no estar sola con esa bola de criminales. ¿Fue por qué era la única manera de sobrevivir?

Sheen había sido la única persona en no ser infectada que no tenía un propósito para Neutron. Shade era su prometida y, si lo que dijo Eustace era verdad, Betty era una espía. Sheen solo había tenido suerte.

Él había estado jugando en el laboratorio de Neutron cuando por accidente el hipercubo se activó y lo succiono. Después, cuando Neutron recupero sus cosas, programo el hipercubo para que expulsara todos sus inventos y se acomodaran en lo que sería su laboratorio provisional en la nave. Sheen había sido expulsado de la dimensión del hipercubo y por cosas del destino se había enterado de lo que había sucedido a Terra, así que inteligentemente se había ocultado. Hasta que Cindy se unió al Gremio, Sheen se mostró y lo hizo para unirse a Leviathan y acompañar a Cindy.

—No, sobrevivir era la ultimo que me importaba después de perder a Libby —Ultra se quedó callado durante un momento, como buscando las palabras para hablar—. Yo ya no quería vivir después de que la vi y supe que ella ya no tenía idea de quien era yo. Me destrozo por dentro, no encontré sentido en seguir escondiéndome... Estaba a punto de entregarme a Neutron para que me redujera a la cascara vacía en la que había convertido a mi Libby cuando te vi. Estabas tan rota, tan frágil. No eras la Cindy que yo conocía, la Cindy que Libby amaba, así que decidí que si no podía hacer nada por Libby, lo haría por ti. Te apoyaría y te prestaría mi fuerza en todo lo que necesitaras, era la que Libby hubiera hecho por ti. Lo que hubiera querido que hiciera.

Shade no pudo soportarlo, hablar de su querida Libby siempre la dejaba destrozada. Por primera vez en lo que se sintió mucho tiempo ella se recargo en Ultra y lloro. Lloro por todo lo que fue, es y seria. Lloro junto a la única persona que entendía su pena.

_**Nota del Autor: Espero que les guste, disfrute mucho escribiendo este capítulo, quería demasiado que supieran de que se trataba el juramento que le hizo Cindy a Jimmy, y como Sheen termino con Shade; aunque aún no profundizo mucho. ¡Aún hay más! Por favor no olviden decirme que les pareció en los reviews. Espero leerlos pronto y subir el próximo capítulo aún más pronto.**_

_**Sorceri. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota: No todos los personajes me pertenecen.**_

**Capítulo Diez: La Princesa Cautiva.**

Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Eso era lo que pensaba la princesa Danielle, después de observar como todo el mundo se volvía loco cuando su Sir se encerró en su laboratorio.

Ella quería ir a preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, pero no se atrevía. Danielle tenía estrictamente prohibido molestar a James cuando se encerraba en ese cuarto.

Así que en vez de eso se fue a intentar tranquilizar a la servidumbre. Elle era buena en eso, ella tenía un don mágico que hacía que todos sucumbieran a sus encantos. Claro, ese don mágico se lo había dado su Sir.

James había alterado el cuerpo de Danielle para que secretara más feromonas de lo usual, lo que lo hacia una criatura irresistible.

Ella y Betty eran las damas del Rey Neutron. Pero, mientras Betty era la seductiva sombra, la que hacia el trabajo sucio y cruel, Elle era el bello rostro compasivo, la que persuadía sin necesidad de amenazar.

Incluso antes de su alteración, le habían dicho, que eso era natural para ella.

Bueno, obviamente Elle sabía que ella era muy hermosa, exótica si la comparábamos con los Plunderer, la pálida y peligrosa especie dueña de la IC. Elle era todo lo contrario a ellos, perfecta en un sentido e imperfecta en otros. Ella era una princesa solo porque era una de las favorecidas por el Sir.

A Elle le gustaba pensar que había más que eso, ella sentía que tenía una conexión con James, algo más profundo de lo que lograba recordar. No del tipo que tiene Betty con James, ya que todos se daban cuenta que entre ellos dos hubo algo, aunque ahora el Sir lo repudiara, pero si había algo que unía a Elle con James.

Sin embargo por más que intentaba profundizar no lograba entender nada. Era tan frustrante.

Y para empeorar su estado de humor, Elle se encontró con la última persona que quería ver.

—Hola, Betty —dijo Elle por educación.

Elle estaba acostumbrada a que todos se inclinaran cuando ella aparecía, pero Betty no era cualquier subordinada. Ella se creía la reina del lugar y lo demostraba mirando a Elle como si fuera una rata que quisiera aplastar.

"_Ten una aventura con el Sir y mira en lo que te conviertes."_

—Danielle —asintió Betty con el ceño fruncido.

Desafortunadamente si alguien sabía qué diablos estaba pasando esa era Quinlan, y aunque odiaba a esa chica con todo su ser, la curiosidad de Elle era mayor.

—¿Sabes que está pasando? El Sir se encerró en su laboratorio.

—Sí, lo sé —siseo, rabia apenas contenida se derramaba en cada palabra—. La prometida de nuestro amado Sir esta... Desaparecida.

Elle no sabía si lo había imaginado pero casi podía jurar que cuando Betty dijo _«prometida»_ sonó como _«zorra»_, y cuando dijo _«desaparecida»_ lo que en realidad quería decir era _«ojalá este muerta y enterrada en el foso más cercano»._

Igual Elle estaba loca.

—¿Cómo que desapareció?

La Reina del Gremio de Sangre era la persona más aterradora de la que Elle sabia. Era tan fría y brutal, la mejor mercenaria del universo. Danielle antes había pensado que el compromiso del Sir con la Reina era por conveniencia. Shade era un muy valioso aliado, nadie nunca la querría como enemigo, pero la única forma de atarla era con el matrimonio. Y tenía sentido, había algo más grande que todo cociéndose allá afuera que solo James podía detenerlo, y era sabio tener la Reina de su lado.

Pero Elle un día espió por accidente una de las conversaciones que el Sir mantenía con Shade y esa fue la primera vez que conoció la adoración de un hombre hacia una mujer.  
>La mirada calculadora e insensible del Sir se derritió y calentó cuando observo a Shade. Elle no podía culparlo, la Asesina Sin Rostro no era para nada como todos se la imaginaban; robusta, masculina y llena de cicatrices. ¡No! Ella era una princesa de cuento de hadas con sus rubios rizos y ojos verde cristalino. Tan femenina y delicada que no podía imaginártela sosteniendo un cuchillo. Su piel de porcelana perfecta con un toque rosa en las mejillas y labios rojo sangre.<p>

Era la mujer más bella que Elle había visto nunca, más hermosa que Betty, pero Elle no se dejaba engañar. Aunque pocos conocían el rostro de la Reina, su belleza era un arma que Shade usaba, al igual que Quinlan. Estaría muerta si alguna vez Elle sucumbiera a su delicada belleza.

Pero el Sir sucumbía, él veía a Shade como si fuera la estrella que había estado buscando para que alumbrara su mundo. Prestaba atención a todo lo que Shade decía aunque fuera veneno, y le dolía cuando ella lo despreciaba. Elle podía decir que Shade no se daba cuenta de nada de eso, pero para ella, que conocía a su Sir de toda la vida, era obvio.

James estaba profunda e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, y a pesar de que resultaba romántico, era muy aterrador.

El Sir estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería, y si él la quería nunca pararía hasta poseerla. Hasta hacer a Shade arrodillarse ante él, así como ella lo tenía a él, aunque no se diera cuenta.

Elle por una parte se alegraba no ser el objeto de obsesión de alguien como el Sir, pero a la vez quería que alguien fuera así de devoto con ella. Lo anhelaba con todo su corazón.

—Hubieron unos imprevistos en el movimiento estratégico del Sir contra Nemestia —contesto Betty—. La Reina se metió en medio y las cosas se salieron de control. Ahora el Sir está desesperado por encontrarla y ponerla a salvo.

—¿Celosa? —Elle no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No tienes ni idea —la sonrisa de Betty era tan tensa que debía doler hacerla—. Esa mujer no se merece al Sir.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Obviamente. ¡Solo mírame!

Betty era muy bonita, ¡y eso que era Terrana! Pero simplemente no se podía comparar con Shade. Eran dos polos completamente opuestos, y el gusto del Sir se inclinaba por el polo de la Reina, no el de la espía.

—Supongo que las dos tienen lo suyo —fue lo único que comento Elle, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Soy más hermosa y más letal que Shade, Danielle! Que te quede claro eso.

Elle se tensó y erizó como si fuera un gato mientras siseaba:

—Y tú no olvides que soy una princesa, y tú una empleada.

Betty pudo haber sido la amante del Sir una vez, pero él nunca había considerado en darle el título de realeza, ni siquiera de concubina. Mientras que Elle desde que tenía uso de razón fue la Princesa de la IC, tratada como una hija por el Sir. Ella siempre estaba en las prioridades de James, mientras que Betty era reemplazable.

—Oh, sí, la Princesa Cautiva. ¿Sabías que así es como te llaman en las otras galaxias? Una princesa que solo sirve para adornar la realidad que está viviendo el universo –las palabras de Betty eran tan frías y duras como puñales—. Tú piensas que eres dulce y compasiva, que das una luz de esperanza en estos tiempos de conquista, pero escuche esto Su Alteza... ¡Eres solo un peón más en el tablero de nuestro Sir! El bello títere que arrojará a la basura cuando la esperanza muera, mientras que yo, yo siempre le seré útil. Soy la única que puede satisfacer sus deseos de saber sobre sus contrincantes, y tal vez satisfacer otros placeres...

Elle estaba hirviendo de ira. ¿Era cierto? Ella era una princesa ¿cautiva?

Las dudas se arremolinaban en la mente de Elle. Recuerdos y cosas que antes le resultaban normal ahora venían pero con un doble sentido. Otro propósito.

Elle siempre había hecho lo que el Sir le había pedido, nunca lo cuestionaba. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Nunca le había pedido que hiciera algo atroz o malvado, solo que mostrara al universo que no era tan malo unirse o ser conquistada por la IC, algunas veces usaba su persuasión y otras no. Eso no era malo.

Claro, Danielle D'Fey era como Shade y Betty: un misterio para toda la galaxia.

Nadie conocía nada de ella, solo interactuaba en los dominios del Sir e incluso por precaución, las feromonas de Elle causaban un pequeño borrado de memoria. Cuando el efecto se pasaba las personas olvidaban el rostro de Elle. James le había dicho que si nadie conocía como era no sería un blanco fácil para sus enemigos. Ella le había creído, ya había visto lo brutal que era la guerra, Elle no quería vivir eso.

Pero ahora, si lo que Betty dijo era cierto, había más en las profundidades de todas sus acciones. Y aunque adorara a su Sir con toda el alma, Elle sabía que el Rey James Isaac Neutron era capaz de eso y de más.

—La Reina del Gremio te desechara cuando tome su lugar a lado del Sir —dijo Elle solo para evitar que Betty se da cuenta de que tan profundamente habían llegado sus cuchillos.  
>Betty sonrió.<p>

—Soy la _sombra_ del Sir, la mejor espía jamás creada. Su consejera y su amante.

—Y Shade fue la alumna estrella del temido Levaithan, sin alteraciones ni trucos sobrevivió al brutal entrenamiento del Gremio, y fue tan sobresaliente que en menos de cinco años el Rey Asesino la convirtió en su heredera. —Elle sonrío cuando Betty perdió su cara de suficiencia—. Ah, y sin mencionar que Shade posee el Anillo _Sturm_, que el Sir le dio como símbolo de reclamo. Entonces ¿quién crees que gane? ¿Eh?

Cuando Betty no dijo nada, Elle se inclinó hasta que estuvo a centímetros del oído de Betty.

—Oh, Betty, eres tan tonta. Confías demasiado en tus alteraciones, Shade te aplastara como a una mosca.

Entonces Elle se alejó de una furiosa y humillada Betty Quinlan. Pero la victoria no tuvo un buen sabor de boca, ya que Danielle sentía, muy en el fondo que la espía tenía razón.

Su vida perfecta bien podía ser una mentira.

_**Sturm: Palabra del Latín, significa Tormenta.**_

_**Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, donde aparece la Princesa querida de Jimmy. Intentare subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Por favor díganme que les pareció en los review.**_

_**Sorceri.**_


End file.
